kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alysa Owen
Alysa Rain Owen (born on March 9, 2006) is a young dancer from Nevada who competed with the ALDC LA's mini elite team briefly during season 6 of Lifetime's hit reality series Dance Moms in 2016. Dances Solos If They Could See Me Now - unknown genre - 2013 * 2nd overall petite ruby solo, 1st in category - Showbiz Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada * 4th overall star 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada * 8th overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Las Vegas, Nevada Queen Bee - jazz - 2014 * 1st overall all-star 8 & under solo, 5 star rating - Starpower Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall all-star 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 4th overall primary 8 & under solo, 3rd runner-up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR - KAR in Redondo Beach, California * 5th overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Las Vegas, Nevada Don't You Worry Child - lyrical - 2015 * did not place - KAR in Las Vegas, Nevada * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition in ? * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience in ? Heartburn - jazz - 2015 * unknown scoring - KAR Nationals * 1st overall all-star 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Las Vegas, Nevada Burnin' Up - jazz - 2016 * unknown scoring - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 5th overall elite starz 9-11 solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Las Vegas, Nevada * 8th overall mini high score solo - NYCDA in Las Vegas, Nevada Fever Rising - jazz - 2016 * 2nd overall junior solo - Devotion 2 Dance Competition in Augora Hills, California I Will Wait - lyrical - 2016 * unknown scoring - Thunderstruck Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Rise Up - lyrical - 2017 * unknown scoring - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Alright Alright - specialty - 2018 * unknown scoring - Radix Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Duets Dear Future Husband - jazz - 2016 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Trios Shake Your Tail Feather - jazz - ? * unknown scoring - KAR Single Ladies - jazz - 2014 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition Simply Irresistible - jazz - 2015 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition Groups with Innovation Dance Company Cover Girl - jazz - 2014 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition Steam Heat - tap - 2014 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition What's a Girl Gotta Do - jazz - 2014 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition Can You Do This - unknown genre - 2015 * unknown scoring - KAR Girlfriend - jazz - 2015 * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition Snow - lyrical - 2015 * unknown scoring - KAR Ain't No Other Man - jazz - 2016 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Did I Mention - tap - 2016 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Mowglis - jazz - 2016 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Oceans - lyrical - 2016 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Swing with Me - unknown genre - 2016 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Caught Up - hip hop - choreographed by Mike Perez - 2017 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Clap Snap - jazz - choreographed by Meghan Hoover - 2017 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Fabulous - tap - choreographed by Nevada Hunt - 2017 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience I Love Rock n Roll - unknown genre - choreographed by Meghan Hoover and Cheryl Snow - 2017 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Rescue My Heart - contemporary - choreographed by Kylie Bronk - 2017 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Use Somebody - lyrical - choreographed by Meghan Hoover and Cheryl Snow - 2017 * unknown scoring - World Class Talent Experience Dance Titles Regional Petite Miss Ruby Showbiz 2013 Runner Up *1st runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2014 with "Queen Bee" *2nd runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2015 with "Heartburn" *1st runner up for Regional Junior Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2016 with "Burnin' Up" *Runner-Up for Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2016 Gallery Alysa Owen Younger.jpg Alysa Owen.jpg Alysa Owen 2.jpg Alysa Owen 3.jpg Videos File:Alysa Owen Lyrical Routine 2017 File:Alysa Owen Lyrical Solo I will Wait 2015-2016 File:Alysa Owen Contemporary Routine 2017 File:Alysa Owen Hip Hop Routine 2017 File:Alysa Owen Jazz Routine 2017 File:Alysa Owen first solo If My Friends Could See Me Now File:Alysa Owen Jazz funk Ambition 2015 File:Alysa Owen in Girlfriend 2015 File:Alysa Owen Tap Routine 2017 File:Alysa Owen in Can you do this 2015 File:Alysa Owen in Snow 2015 File:Alysa Owen - Don't You Worry Child File:Alysa Owen Adrenaline Dance Crew Performance Mini 2017 File:ALYSA OWEN Solo For Lexi File:Alysa Owen Lyrical Solo 2014-2015 File:Alysa Owen Queen Bee Solo 2014 Starpower National Winner File:Dance Moms - Alysa Owen - Fever Rising - Season 6 Episode 6 File:Alysa Owen - Heartburn External Links *Facebook *Alysa's RSM Photoshoot *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube *Alysa's Interview Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC LA dancers